darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting A Dinobot
10/18/2011 05:39 PM Back to 2011 Logs Sludge Shark (Prowl on comms) (Shattered Skyroads) --- It was a quiet day, then suddenly, the earth moved. It was like some heavy object fell to the floor below and shivered the entire building. Then another one. Slightly stronger, before a third one comes up, stronger yet again. SOMETHING was stomping this way. Shark is driving along, hovering above the ground so he wouldn't feel the ground trembling. His scanner though tells him something is up ahead. He slows down and tries to ping it to see if it is friend, foe, or neutral. A few bits of rubble sitting on the edge of a windowsill suddenly clatter off. Something BIG was coming. A tall crane was starting to appear in the distance, down the street. It had a bright headlamp on that shone all about as it turned back and forth. But there was no sound of engine of standard vehicles. Shark hms as he tries sonar and radar pings now. He comes to a stop and transforms, pistol in hand just in case this is trouble coming. A very big something was showing on the radar, still approaching, the footsteps now causing small stones to jump up and down off the ground as the neck continued seemingly endlessly, before a bulky body followed after it, the huge creature making its' way along the skyroad. Shark holds his position. He adjusts his optics to zoom in on whatever it is to see if he's in for a fight or not. "Hoo.. this may not be my day." he mutters, then cues his radio. Shark says, "Shark to base." Prowl says, "Iacon to Shark. Report." Shark says, "Sir, I have spotted a large creature on the shattered skyroads. I don't think it's spotted me yet. Shall I watch it for awhile, see what it does?" Sludge continues down the road, growling on occasion mostly to himself, or... is that humming? Yes, he was humming, the huge walking battle-outpost shifting side to side, the road crumbling along edges from this weight. The light pans about again down the road, nearing Shark quickly. Shark backs toward a location to watch on while remaining hidden as he awaits word back from base on how to proceed. Prowl says, "Affirmitive, so long as it does not interfere with your duties. Report back any suspicious activity." Sludge picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Sludge's roll succeeds! Spotting motion up ahead, Sludge pauses in his tracks - eventually. It takes him a few moments to slow down and stop "WHO THERE?" he bellowed loudly "You Decepticon??" Shark says, "I was on patrol.. uh oh... been spotted." Shark laughs at that question, "No I'm not a Con. I'm an Autobot." he calls out, stepping out just enough so the emblem upon his lower leg can be clearly seen. "See?" The head tips forwards and down, to get a much closer look. " Hrm... I guess not." he replies to that, sounding almost disappointed "You Autobot. Me am Autobot too. " Shark says, "Uh .. sir... do we have new recruits that I don't know about because.. this guy says he's a Bot." Prowl says, "...Repeat your last communication, Shark." Shark looks the large figure over as he comms his superior back at base, then hms. "You are huh? When you join up?" Shark says, "Sir do we have new recruits in our army? This fellow is saying he's with us." Sludge grins toothily at Shark as he replies "Right now! Grimlock call, ask me come fight again with him. Me Sludge." he pronounces, loudly and proudly Shark cocks his head at those impressive teeth, then grins back showing off his own sharp pointy teeth, "I think we saw the same mech for our denta work." he notes, "Hm don't know that name. You are new then, yes?" Grinning even more, Sludge states "He great warrior. Like me. Me am new to Autobots." he confirms with a nod."So wait, Grimlock not at Iacon yet? He ALWAYS late." Prowl says, "I cannot confirm or deny this without knowledge of his identity. Bring him to the outskirts of Iacon immediately." Shark says, "He calls himself Sludge sir." Shark ahs softly and gestures to the large fellow, "Well then Sludge, I'm Shark and I was just told to bring you back to Iacon with me. Maybe this Grimlock hasn't arrived yet, but best to be there when he is right?" Sludge nods "He say 'Sludge, Go to Iacon. We're fighting again! And Sludge replied 'Yeah!" and came here." he confirms at that "Who you then? Fin one? You have Fin like brother Swoop Prowl says, "...I see. The order stands." Shark gestures again, "Told you big guy, I'm Shark. C'mon I have to bring you to Iacon. You do want to see if Grimlock is there right?" Shark says, "Trying to get him to come with me sir." Sludge ohs "Thought that was you altmode." he explains as he nods again "Yes. To Iacon then. Though he not answering radio. He maybe asleep. " as he starts to walk forwards, expecting Shark to transform and lead the way. Shark nods, "Good mech." he states and transforms. Shark drives slow enough that the big guy isn't going to be left behind, since that'd be impolite of him. Sludge thumps along behind. He actually had a good highway speed once he gets up to that speed, having the slow-down time of a locomotive. He starts to hum again to himself. Shark says, "So you mentioned another.. Swoop... there any others?" Sludge dips his head, the nod travelling down his neck like a ripple "Yes! Have Four... no, three brothers. Grimlock, Slag, Snarl. Plus Swoop. And me. Sludge. BIGGEST! Best." he booms. Shark ahs softly, "I see. Good to have some new warriors on board." He turns toward the south as he reaches the crossroads. Sludge grins "We best warriors. Almost never beat. Autobots Win for sure now!" he announces rather loudly, turning slowly, his tail taking out a broken light post behind him. He barely notices Shark radios the guards ahead that he's arriving with the new recruit so they won't be too alarmed by the big guy. "That's the spirit." he states, rather liking this mech. Sludge starts up towards the gate, slowing a little bit. He ducks his head under out of habit as he starts after Shark "This great! Big enough me not bonk head!" he notes quite happily. Shark drives through the gate and past the guards, once inside the city proper he transforms and turns toward the larger mech. "And here we are, Iacon." Sludge falls forwards, appearing to explode outwards at the same time as his form grows and retakes shape as a giant saurian ATV. Looking up and around, Sludge passes the guards, hardly noticing them ducking his tail as he marches right in "Big place. Me Like. No see Grimlock though." he remarks. Shark nods to that, "What's this Grimlock look like? I'll keep my optics open for him and let him know you got here okay." Sludge hums "Big. Turn into tank. No mouth. Grey, gold. Has sword. Likes to kill stuff and break things." Shark listens attentively and nods, "All right then. Well how about I show you were a few places are eh?" Sludge finally transforms, rolling his huge shoulders "Sure! " he states "There place big enough for Sludge?” he asked with a grin as he moves to follow alongside Shark. Sludge splits open along his belly and chest, the giant sauropod creature twists up, ending up on two giant feet, tail withering away and mechanical, bipedal limbs appearing, as well as a blue-opticed humannoid head, standing tall. Shark chuckles to that question, "Oh yeah, sure. We got a few rooms for the bigger mechs around here." he assures, "Wouldn't do to give you a barracks room with a low ceiling and a short berth." "Me sludge like LOTS of room. You have place here to blow stuff up? " he asks curiously Shark nods, "Yeah got a place called a firing range to practice shooting and that sort of thing." Sludge ohs a little bit, frowning "Eh, will do. Sludge will go out, find Decepticons to fight. Optimus around?" he asks, still following Shark. Shark says, "I think he may be in a meeting with Prowl. But he's around here somewhere." Sludge nods "I see." he states "Sounds boring. You have lots of meetings here? Will Sludge have to attend? " he asks as he points up the ramp "Where that go?" Shark chuckles, "Not a lot of meetings thankfully." then a pause, "Oh that goes up to where the meetings usually are held. Listen I can't stick around too long since I was on patrol out there. Think you can handle yourself and stay outta trouble?" Sludge states "Trouble find Sludge. Sludge NEVER try to find trouble." he notes quickly Shark uh huhs. "Well try to not let it finda ya then." he then transforms and heads back out to his patrol work. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Sludge's LogsCategory:Prowl's Logs